rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kharron Ahkran
Kharron Ahkran is a Kharidian noble and former Sultan with notable ties to the Zamorakian faction. Trained as a student at the wizard’s tower, and a keen adventurer in the heroes’ guild, Kharron has settled down in Al Kharid to raise his family alongside his wife, Keerah. Apperance Despite his Kandar birth, Kharron has inherited Kharidian traits from both his mother and father, having the classic dark skin and black hair common in desert inhabitants. He is taller than average, standing 6'1, and his form is perhaps more muscular than expected, gained by tough training from both his father and pushing himself at the Heroes Guild. His hair is often kept trimmed short, a trait drilled into him in early life, but through adolescence he has been known to grow it out and let it naturally curl. His eyes are brown, genetically passed down from his parents, however his semingly alert and calculating gaze is a trait found in Kharron alone. Kharron has serveral tattoos spread across his body; *Along his left forearm, Kharron has a line of six small astral runes running along his arm, a tribute to his moonclan ancestory. *On his right bicep, he has a tattoo of a Kharidian scimitar on a left to right diagonal; the hilt of the scimitar at the bottom right with the blade pointing upwards. Coiled around the sword, is a thich viper with its jaws open. This is Kharron's marking of his involvement with the Vipers Kharidian crime syndicate. *On his left pec, Kharron has an unholy symbol, though this particular marking is branded on, rather than done in ink. Kharron's choice of clothing comes in all shape and sizes. In public, he is often dressed in the formal attire suited to his Lordship, however he is also known to be found in simpler, easier clothing in local taverns. He also owns numerable armour sets, and has been spotted training in full combat set-ups. Titles * Recognised Hero - Awarded during his time in the Heroes Guild. * Lord High Representative of the Crown of Burthorpe (ret) * Captain of the Zamorakian faction. * Harbinger of the Zamorakian church. * Lord of the Kharidian Emirate * Tactical Advisor to the Vizier of Defence of Al Kharid. * Consort to Emira Keerah of Al Kharid. Skills Language Kharidian Speaking: Fluent Reading/Writing: Basic Understanding. Common Speaking: Fluent Reading/Writing: Fluent Fremennik Speaking: Fluent Reading/Writing: Fluent Lunar Magic Kharron has a mid level understanding of the Lunar spell book. When on the Isle, or after extended periods there, he can float for a short time rather than walking. He can also hear dominant thoughts from people around him, as well as being able to communicate telepathically through the use of runes. Kharron has some understanding of the more advanced Lunar spells, inconsistently being able to create spells such as healing others or magical disruption shields. As fitting his Lunar skills, Kharron can keep plants alive well through the use of magic. While knowing nothing about herblore, he'd make a good gardener if he chose to be. Warfare Kharron has been taught from an early age the use of sword and spear. The skill drilled into him consistently through his childhood, before he expanded his education as required for his adventuring. Kharron finds himself using this particular skill many times throughout his life. Kharron has a keen mind for warfare. He is constantly reading about tactics and strategy, always seeking to learn new wars to win a war. His skill as a commander was shown particularly during the war against Tuska, Kharron commanding the Zamorakian faction to notable wins. He has a small understanding of combat magic, particularly earthen and fire spells, but it has always been a secondary skill to Kharron, and never one he practices too much. Personality Kharron is known as quite an arrogant young man, often acting as if his self worth higher than that of others.However this is driven from his deeply seeded need to be the best. Often feeling as if he has something to prove to his family, or to 'earn his name' as he puts it, Kharron will put himself in harms way or push himself to the limit without a second thought. Having held himself together through adolescence by fully committing to his training, he often spent long hours pushing himself through training and committing fully to his studies. Though with his prized Waking Dream Ceremony complete, Kharron found himself at an impasse and crumbled mentally without a goal to achieve. However, Kharron was always a bright lad and soon pulled himself back up from his pit of self loathing. He calmed himself, and emerged stronger and more capable than ever. Though this was not without fault. While Kharron is now a driven and cunning individual, he has developed slight sociopathic tenancies and often acts outwith the moral ground of a normal person. History Early Life Kharron was born the third child to Mohave and Amelia Ahkran after his older twin siblings Kazil and Liza. He grew up in his family manner in Hemenster, his father being Duke at the time, and was afforded all the luxuries suitable for a young noble. He was schooled by a private tutor, being taught both common and his father's native Kharidian from a young age. As well as this, both his parents spent time with the boy teaching him from each of their skill sets. His father taught him to use a spear and sword, often taking him to train and squire in the Kandar military. While his mother taught him to use the Moon Clan legacy she passed down to him. Much of Kharron's early life was spent as such, training and schooling, until when he was barely a teenager - his life got turned upside down. His father had been offered a place as Duke of Lumbridge, a much more prestigious title than that of Hemenster. In such, Kharron had his life uprooted, taken from all his friends and his home halfway across the world to a new land. However it wasn't all bad, his life became more luxurious and he lived in a castle rather than a manor. There was also talk of an arranged marriage to a Kharidian bride. Kharron played his part, being the second son in the family and in such not the heir, he spent the next few years ready to be sent away as a tool to make his families name stronger. However, it as not to be. His parents had tired of the noble life, neither of them having grown up in nobility the politics and demands of their rank quickly bored them. So whilst they packed their fortune, men and younger family onto their ships to head east, Kharron remained alongside Kazil and Liza. He moved across the world with his siblings for a time, each of them finding their place in the world. It wasn't long before Kazil and Liza began to seek out a quieter life, and soon set off for Lunar Isle where they could live in peace. There, as the sole Ahkran left in the public eye, Kharron set out into the world to keep his family name on the world table. The Wizards Tower With no home and no family, Kharron chose to continue his magical learning at the Wizards Tower. Enrolling as a student, he quickly fit in with his natural Lunar abilities. Sharing a room with Beau McCorrigan, Kharron quickly found a friend in the similarly aged wizard. He attended classes, and as he trained his grades slowly rose. Through Beau, Kharron met Anna Renderra, a mage who completed their trio of friends. From drinking to Truth or Dare, the young adults filled their time in each others company. After a short while, Kharron and Anna started a steady relationship, even travelling back to Kharron's childhood home of Ardougne to attend a ball. However Kharron was never happy when he wasn't progressing, and he soon found himself bored and agitated by his life. He ventured out from the tower for long days, mixing with pirates and smugglers in the rougher areas of nearby Port Sarim. There, Kharron met some contacts he would come to rely on later in life. Soon after he achieved the level of magical ability necessary to complete his Waking Dream Ceremony, Kharron made his decision. He longed to wander the world again, to discover new places and meet new people. Calling things off with Anna, and waving goodbye to his friends, Kharron set off north after his siblings to his mothers homeland.' ' Lunar Diplomacy After long weeks at sea, Kharron finally traveled to the remote northern island known as Lunar Isle. At first, the young man worried about what he saw. The colourful island full of magic and power his mother had promised, turned out to be the same cold rock as everywhere else in the surrounding lands - only this one had the wooden walls of a settlement. Full of apprehension, Kharron left his boat and traveled inland. While his assumptions had been true for the outer isle, the Lunar settlement was as full of life as he had been promised. Flowers grew, a river flowed, and people floated to and fro with a friendly greeting to each other. Deciding his decision was a good one, Kharron sought out his famly for a place to stay. Over the next month, Kharron grew accustom to his mother's homeland. He settled into a life of habit, living with his grandmother Araelia Valyno in her larger house, rather than trying to squeeze another body into the modest home shared by his siblings. Each morning, he awoke and preformed the chores given to him by his grandmother, before she would test him on his magic. Kharron was happy, reunited with his brother and sister and closest to family he had been for a long time - thought as always he was bored. He came to understood why his mother had ran from this life, escaping the small island community. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to only experience life on that rock in the northern sea. In such, he began to push his Grandmother to allow him to take his Waking Dream Ceremony. It had been over a year on the island before she had let Kazil and Liza take their trials, and Kharron knew he wouldn't last that long in this life. Relenting, she agreed to let him sit his trails. After contacting the Oneiromancer, Kharron was given a list of items he needed for his trials. He ventured around the island, facing down a Suqah to retrieve the needed tooth for his potion as well as the hide to create his ceremonial travelling clothes. He was presented a ring from his brother and sister, and his grandmother gifted him the amulet that had once been his mothers. Kitted out, Kharron returned to the Oneiromancer to be given his dramen staff, and instructions on how to form it into a lunar weapon. So once more, Kharron set out into the world. While the task of travelling to different points of the map may be a daunting one for a young Moonclan mage who had never left the Isle, Kharron was in his element. He sailed the world, visiting the Air and Earth alters near Varrock, the Fire alter in Al Kharid, before returning to his once home Lumbridge to finish his staff in the water alter. With his requirements met, Kharron returned to the Isle, presenting himself to the Oneiromancer once more before he was granted kindling and access to the ceremonial brazier in the islands main hall. Kharron lit the kindling in the brazier, and poured his waking sleep potion over the crackling fire. As he stood unsure what to do, he became light-headed and the world suddenly turned dark. The Waking Dream Ceremony The first trial. He awoke in a strange world of darkness. He was stood on a wide white platform, and whilst there were no lights he could make out each feature clear as day. The platform he stood on seemed to swirl below him, as if any moment it might disperse into mist and give way. Almost floored by vertigo, Kharron grasped at the front of his Lunar helmet to find he couldn't even detach it in his dream state. Falling to his knee's, he gasped in some breath, and slowly composed himself. Shakily, Kharron stood up and wandered forward to the first trial. Ahead of him at the platform's edge, there were rows of floating platforms, just wide enough for him to stand on and a long pace away from each other. He tested them with his feet, each seeming solid enough, before he carefully stepped forward onto one - and it fell out beneath his feet. His stomach was suddenly in his mouth, Kharron tumbling downwards through eternal darkness. He spun in the air, arms flailing as there was nothing to do to stop his descent. Sure he was going to die, Kharron cried out in agony, speed picking up as he fell and his head growing light from the speed. He fell and fell, until the force got too much and he eventually blacked out. Though as soon as he did, he awoke with a jolt to find himself laying back on the platform beside the pillars. He grasped at his chest, patting himself over to check he was okay before curling into a ball on the ground for what felt like hours. Eventually, he managed to pull himself up and start the trial again. Kharron spent an hour working at the puzzle. He tried testing the pillars while keeping a foot on the solid platform, but each one was solid until suddenly, when he was just too far away from being able to catch himself, he would be dropped. By mere chance he found one pillar that didn't fall, but as he moved on to the next row he was once again dropping. However by that point, he had realized he had to find the path, and it would be a test of memory as he got further into the trial. Slowly but surely, after many many falls, Kharron eventually made his way safely to the next platform. The second trial. Kharron looked around the next platform, finding a raised pillar with a line of small dot-filled circles marked on it. It took him only a moment to realize it was the numbers one through nine, marked on in small dots like the side of a dice. Then before his eyes, the number 2 flashed, followed by 6,3 and 7. Kharron stared at it, confused, then unsure what to do, pressed the number 7 again. The circle lit once more, but it gave him a sharp electric shock through his fingers. He recoiled, flailing his arm, and the numbers lit once again. 2,6,3,7. Kharron stared at the numbers, trying to solve the puzzle before him. He tried tripling the first number, then halving what he got as a result, but by that logic the 7 should have been a 9. He huffed, smacking the table, and tried to focus his mind. It clicked eventually, that it was two sets of numbers adding one each time, with the other set placed between each result; 2,3 and 6,7. That meant the sequence would continue as 2,6,3,7,4,8,5,9. Head aching, Kharron carefully pressed the 4, which lit though didn't shock him. A good sign. He hovered his hand over the 8, took a breath, and pressed down again. Seemingly that was as far as he needed to go, as the platform before him grew outwards. He sighed with relief, lifted his staff and continued on through his dream. The third trial. The path Kharron followed stopped as a barrier, ahead of which lay a curving track to the next platform. It was there, on the next platform, that Kharron spied a book sitting atop a pedestal. He was nearly done. He looked down at the barrier before him, pressing against it lightly. Ahead of him in the air floated a giant hour glass, all the sand hovering in the top - not a single grain falling. As Kharron climbed over the barrier, there was a whoosh of magic as his foot touched the ground and he became aware of the sand had began to fall in the glass. Aware suddenly that it was a race, he ran forward carelessly, only to be struck down by a bolt of lightning flashing across the track at knee height. he cried out, crumpling against the track as the last grains of sand dropped down in the glass, and the path fell away before him. Falling, again. When he awoke, Kharron shuddered, though at least he knew what he had to do. He ran up to the barrier, hopping over it and sprinting down the track. He scanned each side of himself, ducking and leaping over sharp bolts of magical electricity. He was only a few more strides away when the track collapsed downwards again, and he leapt forward arms gripping into the side of his final platform. His legs dangled in nothingness, Kharron struggling to tug himself up and over the edge. Letting out a sigh, he collapsed down onto the ground and caught his breath. Thought he'd only been there a moment when an eerie voice, his own voice, spoke out. "You just gonna lay there?" Pleased to meet me. Kharron leapt to his feet, snatching up his staff and turning to face, well, himself. A shadowy, ethereal version of himself, but himself nonetheless. "Did you think I was gonna just let you leave? Yeah right, you're nothing. You're gonna have to beat me before you get out of here." It leered at him, and angered, Kharron rose to the challenge. He struck forward, magic flying, though the ethereal knew his every move, matched him pace to pace, and despite giving strike after strike, Kharron got nowhere. It hissed at him, spitting insults and remarks at Kharron from the deepest corners of his being. Things that only Kharron knew, it called at him in insult and anger. They circled, Kharron's head spinning for a way to defeat himself. It knew all about him, how was he to defeat himself? And then it dawned on him, he knew it as well as it knew him. Kharron leapt forward, throwing an attack that was quickly countered. But Kharron raised his staff, bringing it up in an arc and smashing it into the side of the ethereal's head. High to the left side, it always had been Kharron's weak point. He smirked to himself, and broken and sore, he limped forward to the raised book strangely titled "My life." He read through it, though with each word his vision clouded a little more and once again Kharron found himself falling backwards with his head spinning. Darkness. A Change of Scenery. When Kharron awoke, he was surrounded in the great hall by his family. His head buzzed, each of them barraging him with questions. Suddenly, he realized not a word was being said. Everything he heard was coming from the minds of his family, not their words. He shuddered at the thought, and his siblings laughed at his situation. He had done it, he had passed his Lunar trials and he was a member of the Moon clan. That night, the Isle was alive in celebration. A band played music until the small hours of the night, alcohol flowing freely throughout the clan. Kharron danced and drank and celebrated. He'd achieved the first of many goals in his life, and things were looking good. Everyone knew Kharron wouldn't stay for much longer, and they were of course correct. The young man had already cast his eyes south, looking for a place to slide back into the known world. Strangely enough, the opportunity came from Al Kharid. So Kharron left, boarding a ship and setting out from his mother's homeland only to arrive in his fathers. The Guild of Heroes. Rumors of the newly reestablished Guild of Heroes had made their way as far as the Lunar Isle, and the life of adventure and quests seemed ideal for the perpetually restless Kharron. He applied, and was soon walking through the Guild gates in all he owned. Life was basic, three meals and a bed provided each day with lessons in the morning. Kharron quickly began to shine with his prowess in combat, having been trained in the art of war unlike his classmates. He started working his way up the Hero ranks, embarking on harder and harder quests. He killed a Kalphite Guardian and a Vampyre, he met the Emira of Al Kharid and tried his hand in the Kharidian fight pits. Each day was a challenge, and Kharron rose to it. He seemed content, happy in his life of simple training and questing. But unknown to him, he had been noticed out in the world. Burthorpe On one peculiar morning, Kharron received a letter from a Grand Prince Arkhan of Burthorpe, offering him a spot on the inner council of the Principalities Government. Seeing his chance to make a name for himself, Kharron made the hard choice to put his Heroic progression on hold, and travel west to a new life. It took him a few weeks to settle into his job, contacting foreign nations to discuss trade and alliances, but once he found his feet, Kharron excelled in his political circle. Whilst in Burthorpe, Kharron reunited with a few of his shadier contacts from his past, starting a successful smuggling business into the Principality by paying off the dock staff. He allowed the business to build up, selling pirated goods as the nations own exports while similarly brokering deals with ports such as Catherby for new cannons to ward off pirates. His pockets began to fill with coin through a mix of legal and illegal work. It was then that Kharron was contacted by the Kharidian crime syndicate known as the Vipers. Apparent contacts of his fathers, Kharron began to sell their pirated goods as well as his own crews plunder. It was there that Kharron was briefly reunited with an old friend from the Tower, Beau McCorrigan. Beau had fallen out of faith with the tower and embarked on a life of piracy for the Vipers. Like was good for Kharron once again, Prince Arkhan began to trust the young politician more and more, giving him tasks of greater importance. Kharron, content with his position, started falling into similar habits his father had. He became more vicious, demanding control through a mix of violence and cunning manipulation. He began to fall deeper into the Zamorakian faith he had grown up with, finding pleasure in acts of chaos and destruction. His manipulation of Arkhan raised his position, and Kharron began getting control of the Prince's darker activities. He was provided five million gold coins, a mix of the Principalities money and the Prince's own family wealth. Instructed to buy a large plantation on Karamja for the Prince to gain a foot-hold there. Kharron was working to broker the deal for as cheap as possible when the Prince was assassinated by his own guards. With the loss of Arkhan, Kharron lost his link into the politics of the world, and slid back into the shadows still in the possession of the Princes gold. Growing tired of the political world, Kharron started to understand his parents decision to leave Lumbridge early in his life. Still in the prime of his life, he once more turned to look for a new position in the world. Adventuring again. With nowhere to go, and no opportunities clear, Kharron once more took up the life of adventuring. He returned to the Guild, though this time he chose not to take up residence as a student. Now, older and more experienced in the ways of the world, Kharron would travel and seek quests - only going back to the Guild to hand in his adventurers log and gain the renown for his work. Morytania Kharron spent a week in the Vampyre territory, seeking out the legendary ghost city - Port Phasmatys. He traveled east of the Salve, and took up a room in Canafis. He kept his face covered, lathering his clothing in herbs and oils to hide his smell from the countries inhabitants. Selling himself as an outcast wolf, he managed his way through the outskirts of the town with limited interaction with the natives, and continued his trek east. Though with Vyres encroaching, and the swamp slowing his progress greatly, Kharron was forced to abandon his plans and return home. Kharidia He too an easier approach after that, venturing south into the Kharidian desert. He had been south with the Guild during his time as a student, so he instead moved east towards Nardah. He spent a few days there with the locals, enjoying the culture and exploring the city. He met a fellow adventurer there, as well as a travelling warrior. Though despite the trip, he was unable to come into possession of any quests in his time and returned home. Karamja Rumors were spreading, and Kharron held tales of an expedition being launched from his previous home in Kandarin. He joined the second party, having arrived in Ardougne too late to join the initial team. The group traveled out into Karamja, marching through thick jungle on the trail of the infamous Garrus Dae. The fugitive general had taken a force out into the jungle, and never returned. Along with old faces from the tower Val Dae and Anna Renderra, Kharron found an old deserted military camp in a jungle clearing. Seven bodies hung from gallows when they arrived, but other than them the camp was deserted. The group cut the bodies down, offered their last rites, and sent the corpses to the fire. But magic was at play, and the birds circling the clearing began to change and transform, turning into horrific shadow demons. The group battled for their lives, taking shelter in one of the smaller buildings and defending themselves from the attack. It was a gritty battle, but they eventually defeated the demonic birds and managed to regain control over their camp. With their stronghold assembled, the adventuring party had a foothold in the jungle to go on wards and search for Garrus. But that was a personal matter for the group, Kharron had done his part and at the same time, there was a bigger prize looming and the gods were calling. So Kharron once more, returned home. Zamorakian Conquest. The threat of Tuska had been exposed to the world, and the gods were assembling their forces. Prizing his loyalty to the chaotic cause, Kharron answered the call and set out to join with the forces of Zamorak. The Battle of Draynor Kharron joined up with the band of Zamorakians on the outskirts of Draynor, travelling into the town itself where the alliance was gathering. Tuskans were arriving from a portal in Lumbridge, and were starting to move towards inhabited settlements. The alliance knew this, and the forces were moving to intercept them. Kharron was greeted by a Zamorakian mage, and with lacking of a faction hierarchy, Kharron put his War College education to use and helped to organize their men. The battle was bloody, men and women falling as quickly as they entered the battlefield. The Zamorakian did little damage, and Kharron had them pull back to regroup. He assessed the situation as his men provided him with small kegs of gunpowder the Kinshra had provided the faction. They had no way to get the explosives to the Tuskans, however, and Kharron was getting angered as the Saradominist forces wasted time preaching and shouting, rather than fighting. Fed up, Kharron had his men turn on the Saradominists and slaughter the faction. He had the gunpowder strapped to the White Knight corpses, and as their mages sent the human-bombs into the Airut forces, they began to actually damage the beasts. But despite the success, the Kharron had started a wave effect with his attack. A Zarosian force appeared, attacking the flank of the Zamorakians. With the other factions being slaughtered by Airuts, and beginning to retreat, Kharron did the same. He ordered one of his men to run and attack the Zarosians, leaving him to die as Kharron and his faction retreated to safety. The Battle of Lumbridge Crater Despite the alliances outrage at Kharron's slaughter of the Saradominist forces, the Zamorakian hierarchy were most impessed. Kharron was promoted to Captain, and was often given command of the forces throughout the campaign. One such command, was of the second attack on the Airut portal. The forces attacked from Lumbridge this time, having lost their place in Draynor. They used the natural foothold of Lumbridge to strike out directly into the crater, attacking the portal directly with all their forces. Kharron held the Zamorakian line, fighting with their men and women to attack the Airuts. Though, while the other factions focused on trying to push out the Airut, Kharron and his men took a small opportunity and went through the portal onto Tuska's back. It was a land of nightmares, though Kharron put his men quickly to work slaughtering the Tuskan priests keeping the portal open. With Airuts converging at every side, Kharron coldly sacrificed a number of warriors to stay and defend the retreat through the portal, and then kill the last priest keeping it open. Victorious, Kharron returned to Lumbridge through the portal with his remaining men, it closing soon behind him. The remaining Airut were without support and surrounded on each side. Thought they had done damage, and the Saradominists had been forced to retreat - a fact that amused Kharron. Reforming, they finished the battle and defeated the last Tuskans in Lumbridge. The Battle on Tuska With the Airut defeated on the mainland, it was time for the alliance to beat them at the source. They were provided with multiple stones, each of which would do damage to the portal on Tuska's back. Kharron, knowing a lone stone carrier would be the main target of the Tuskans, had the stones split out between his army. The alliance charged through the portal onto Tuska, and quickly found themselves in a brutal slaughter atop the Goddess's back. However, sheer numbers quickly allowed the Zamorakians to close the portal, as with the stones being so spread out, the faction could attack the portal from every angle, and the Airut were unable to take them all out. The victory was bloody, but swift, and Kharron was raised as a Zamorakian hero. Al Kharid Renown gained, God served, Kharron returned once more to the Guild. Celebrations With the war over; the boar-goddess defeated by the Godless, and her army defeated by the Zamorakians, there was little else to do than celebrate. There were a number of small parties across the world, most notiable of all the Camelot summer ball. Kharron made the trip out of curiosity, more than anything else; though would soon be glad he did. For it was at that ball, that Kharron met Keerah Vahar. He was bored in the ball, not knowing anyone and similarly not fitting in the group of Kings, Queens and nobles. Therefore, he did the next best thing and decided to get drunk. He was on his way to the drinks, using his Lunar abilities to listen into the thoughts of the party attendants. He marveled at the convincingly fake smiles and laughter, whilst the petty thoughts below made even him feel put off. As he picked up his drink, however, one particular train of thoughts caught his attention. In the corner of the room, drinking alone, he identified a lone Kharidian. She stood analyzing everyone, debating threat and their likelihood to assassinate herself or somebody else. Finding the thoughts interestingly chaotic, Kharron made his way over to her. He'd only been there a moment, having introduced himself, when other guests quickly joined in and he found himself in a group. He talked with the woman, learning her name was Keerah - A Kharidian Princess. The two hit it off quite well, Kharron speaking her native Kharidian and helping her to translate some other thick accents as well as him toying with her by reading her thoughts and answering questions she thought to herself. When the ball turned to chaos, the Queen kidnapped and the castle shutting down, Kharron stayed with Keerah, idly chatting and expressing mutual amusement as the event unfolded. With the night over, and shaken guests returning home, Kharron and Keerah parted on friendly terms. A Royal Invitation Kharron had barely made it back home to the Guild when he received a summons from the Kharidian court. With slight apprehension, he made his way into the city and was granted entrance to the Palace. Thankfully, he was greeted by a smirking Keerah. She had been appointed Emira, and was busy readying the palace for her upcoming coronation. She retrieved a special invite, giving it to Kharron and claiming he would complain if he wasn't treated specially. Amused, Kharron took this as a good sign. They spoke as he looked over the setting for her coronation, and enjoyed their shared company. He flirted, and she responded, and soon they had wandered upstairs beside the pool to have a drink. Barely into their first glass, they began teasing and playing, Kharron innocently asking what would happen if he pushed her into the pool. When she didn't seem to against it, he took a leap of faith and scooped her up, dropping them both into the water fully clothed. After the initial shock, and the shouting and laughing of the situation, the pair relaxed and flirted some more, tones getting clearer and intentions being made. Moments later, they shared their first kiss. The Night Before. Kharron snuck in to see Keerah now and then over the next week, trying to come up with excuses or simply sneaking through the castle to find her. Their encounters were completely innocent, the odd kiss being the only affection of note. He quickly discovered he enjoyed her company, finding her attitude and sense of humour very much to his taste. Kharron enjoyed his time with Keerah, and began to seek more and more. The night before her coronation, sitting atop his Guild bunk lazily reading, he grew fidgety and eager. The rest of the students were asleep, but Kharron's mind was on Keerah's presents sitting inside his locker. He wouldn't sleep, he knew that much, so he finally tugged a jacket on, carefully lifted one of her presents, and hopped the wall of the Guild. He knew he was now locked out, as per the night time rules, but he accepted his fate and deemed the possible outcome an acceptable risk. He wandered through empty Kharidian streets, before finding himself below Keerah's balcony. With an overdose of effort, he managed to scale his way up the wall and sit himself down on the ledge, catching his breath before he spied Keerah inside her room modelling her dress for the coronation. He wandered to her doorway, leaning on the frame before he openly complimented the look. She looked pleased to see him, which calmed his nerves, and allowed him to give her the rose he had sought out for her. It hadn't been easy to get, and had taken a little Lunar magic to keep alive, but he gave it to her fresh and pretty. She seemingly appreciated his gesture, for the pair spent a few hours conversing and enjoying their time. Afterwards, explaining his situation of having nowhere to go, and it already being the small hours of the morning, Keerah and Kharron shared her bed - albeit fully clothed and innocently! The Coronation. The next morning, after an innocent night in the soon-to-be Calipha's bed, Kharron was roused by Keerah getting ready for her coronation. He stayed with her through the day, and of course when the time came he attended the ceremony. During the ceremony, a friend of Kharrons from the guild was in attendance with her uncle. The uncle, a shifty looking man, looked on edge and out of place. Upon questioning his friend, Kharron was able to derive the man as Eden Syvian, a known Zarosian and known to be raising a war band in the south against the Caliphate. As he confronted Eden, the old mans angry responses interrupted the ceremony. With Kharron informing Keerah of the situation, Eden was banished from the Kharid as her first act as Calipha. War. Eden though, would rise again. His war band marched north, unknown to the Kharidian government. Though Kharron;s friend, disgusted at the acts of her uncle, informed the Calipha and it would be war. As Eden's men marched north, the strength of Kharid rode out to cut him down. It was a total rout, Kharron earning ever more fame in the country with his decisive military planning. Out in the Open. With Kharron's renown acceptable, and his family granted nobility in Kharid, Keerah and Kharron officially began to court. Over a year or so, they grew ever closer and an inseparable pair. Her devout and honourable rule, and Kharron's tactical skill and military prowess saw the Caliphate grow to control the entire Kharidian desert. Asgarnia But life was not without problems. Keerahs brother was captured by a rouge Asgarnian noble, and subsequently burnt alive as a heretic to the eyes of Saradomin. The Kharid cried out for justice, to see the same horrific death put upon the noble who had killed their Prince. But the Asgarnian royal guard arrested the noble, and in a decisive blow gave him a quick, merciful death. Denied justice, vengeance, the strings of diplomacy began to fall apart with Asgarnia. Tension The tension grew, and grew, and grew. Trade was suspended, and both nations were on the brink of war. Peace talks were held, and repeatedly the Asgarnians refused to even apologise for their actions against the Kharid. With no recompense, there was no peace. Until one peace talk. The same as all the others, it came to nothing. But the Asgarnian Emperor Edward grew angry, shouting a line of racial slurs at Keerah. Silence followed, as Kharron's gauntlet fell to the floor. A challenge of an honour duel. The duel was put off, Edward denying the challenge. But being branded 'the craven' by the Kharid and his own people soon pushed him to accept Kharron's challenge. The duel was quick and decisive, the politican no match for Kharron's military skill. In a matter of minutes, the Emperor lay dead and vengeance was the Kharids. Marriage Fallen as strongly for Keerah as ever, the pair continued to rule for a number of years. They were married, in a small private service between the royal couple. Life was at peace, finally. Family Their marriage flourished as the Kharid did similar. Tensions existed with Asgarnia, but an uneasy peace was settled which allowed the Kharid to sort any internal issued and reforge the nation as a trade capital of the world. The years progressed, and as the Kharid grew so did Kharron's family. Their eldest son, Tristan, was born, followed by more and more children. The couple juggled ruling and their family until Tristan came of age, and as he turned seventeen he was named Prince-Regent and granted control of the Caliphate. With their son taking over their role, Kharron and Keerah both were able to relax into a comfortable retirement and raise their family in peace. Equipment SandStorm.jpg|Sand-Storm; Kharron's steel long sword designed in Kharidian fashion. KharronsKukri.jpg|Kharron's kukri. KharronsKnife.jpg|This dagger once belonged to his father and was passed down to Kharron. BlackSpear.png|Kharron's Kinshra spear. KharronsBook.jpg|A Lunar spellbook that once belonged to Kharron's mother. * Sand-Storm - A steel long sword provided to Kharron as a wedding gift from his wife. Made from fabled Menaphite steel. The blade designed to fit his Kharidian heritage. This has henceforth become the Ahkran sword. The hilt build from the remnants of his fathers sword, combined with the Menaphite steel of Keerah's own heritage, it was passed down to their son, Tristan as his legacy. * Kukri - Kharron keeps the wicked knife sheathed on the back of his belt, sitting horizontal across his waist line. * Kinshra Spear - Kharron's spear is a Black Knight weapon, awarded to him for his service to the God of Chaos. * Dagger - His dagger was his father's blade, passed down to him while his older brother was given his father's sword. It bares the image of flames marked into the steel. * Spell Book - His mother passed down her Lunar spell book to Kharron when she left with his father, and Kharron set off to the tower. It is detailed in Lunar and basic spells, as well as Herblore and the crafting of potions. * Amulet - His Lunar amulet is always found around his neck, and rarely leaves his form - even to sleep or wash. Trivia * He likes to cook. * Kharron gets sick from teleportation. * He has a pet scorpion he keeps in a jar called 'Rex' * His favorite food is pie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Kharidian Category:Lunar Mages Category:Ardougne Category:Military Category:Adventurer Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Incomplete Articles